


Soft

by mega_mathi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Traditional Media, arty's kiss fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mega_mathi/pseuds/mega_mathi
Summary: Arthur Pendragon may be hard, tough knight, but he is always sweet and soft to his Merlin.





	Soft

  
  



End file.
